


Karolynn

by Kuramagirl19769



Category: Yu Yu Hakusho
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 04:32:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19221649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuramagirl19769/pseuds/Kuramagirl19769
Summary: She is a half Japanese girl living in America with her mom and a nanny. She moves to Japan for school. Who become her husband? Does she find her dad?





	1. Prologue

She is a girl from Anchorage, Alaska. She has light brown hair and striking blue eyes. Her name is Karolynn Anderson. She graduated from Dimond High School at the top of her class and got accepted to University of Tokyo.

Karolynn moved from Alaska to Tokyo right after high school. She was raised by a Japanese nanny who taught her how to speak, read, and write Japanese. Her mother, taught her how to keep house, cook, bake, and sew.

Three months before she moved she talked to her nanny who told her all about Japan. "Kao, don't worry about boys, worry about you. Worry about school. When you do decide to date, listen to your heart, if he's not the one, don't persist" she told her.

"Yes ma'am" she said. "Akane...what if..." she started.

Akane looked at her. "Hai?"

"What if I don't fit in? What if no one likes me?" she questioned.

"So what? YOU know who you are. You are a smart girl Kao. If they can't see that or understand it, then they are stupid. I'll be back in Japan after you get there to make sure you are settling in, I've arranged for a job interview for you at a restaurant in Tokyo. A friend of mine owns it and she said she'll give you a two week trial. I know you'll pass and do well" she told her.

She nodded. "I know I need a place as well" she told Akane.

"My friend Shiori is going to help you, she has a son around your age. Well I used to be her nanny too. She is a sweet person, very kind and caring" Akane told Karolynn.

"Thank you Akane, you are so sweet to help me like this" Karolynn said hugging her.

Karolynn was still scared but she knew this would be good for her. She needed a change. 

She had a great childhood. Her mom did her very best for her and her father hadn't been around since he found out her mom had been pregnant with her.

Karolynn asked a few times where her dad was and her mom told her honestly she didn't know where he was, or what he did. She hoped that one day she would find him and ask him why he was never there for her and if he even wanted to be apart of her life.


	2. Going to Japan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She leaves Alaska and heads to Japan to get settled in, and registers for school

She arrived at the airport and looked around. 'I'm such a tourist' she thought to herself.

Karolynn read the signs looking for the baggage claim. She felt a little lost so asked someone to help her find the baggage claim. 

Once she found it, she got her bags. When she turned around she had expected Shiroi to be there, but instead saw a guy around her age with red hair and green eyes.

"Are you Karolynn?" he asked her.

"I am, but you aren't who I was expecting" she said a little confused.

"My apologies, Mother had to work today and she had asked me to come for you instead, she figured someone around your age would be better suited to show you around before going back to the house, unless you would like to go straight there" he told her taking her bags from her.

"Oh...thank you" she said walking with him.

He nodded and lead her to the car. When she got to the car she tried to get into the driver's side and Kurama chuckled.

"I think we'll go to the house first so you can rest. The way you're getting in is the driver's side" 

She blushed. "I'm sorry, in America this is the passenger's side, not the driver's" she told him going around to the other side of the car. She felt like crying.

"It's alright, don't be embarrassed. It's a simple mistake" he said softly. 

She nodded even more embarrassed. "Thanks, I think I'm just tired, my nanny..Akane must have forgotten to tell me this" she told him buckling up.

He got in and started the car after buckling in himself. "Akane...that name, I know it somehow" 

Kurama merged with traffic and drove towards the house.

Karolynn looked out the window taking it all in. "It's so big. Akane would often tell me stories of Tokyo and growing up here. She did mention a girl she helped raised, by the name of Shiroi" she told him as her stomach rumbled.

He chuckled again. "Alright, we'll stop and eat, then go to the house. And Shiori is my mother as I mentioned before. I have put that poor woman through hell and back, many times" he said pulling into a favorite place of his new family.

Kurama escorted her in and they were seated fairly quickly as the place had just opened. "Suichi, how is your mother?" the owner asked.

"Terrific, thanks for asking. This is Karolynn. Karolynn, this is Usagi. She owns this establishment, it's one of the best in town" he told her.

"Karolynn? Karolynn? I have an interview with a girl name Kao, but not Karolynn, Akane set it up" Usagi told them.

"I'm Kao, Akane was my nanny growing up" she told her. "That's what she's always called me"

"We can do the interview now and lunch will be on me today" 

"Great! Would you excuse us for a few moments Suichi?" Usagi asked.

"Of course, I'll call mother and let her know Karolynn has arrived safely" he told her and stepped towards the enterance.

They sat and talked for a few and Usagi asked her some questions about why she wanted to work there and what she could offer. 

Karolynn gave her honest answers and Usagi thought it was enough to hire her. She knew it was a trial for two weeks and if all went well she would be hired on full time.

Lunch was as promised on Usagi. Kurama still left her a tip and ushered Karolynn out the door before Usuagi could protest.

"Tomorrow, I will take you to the university to register for classes, I know classes will start soon" he said getting back in the car with her.

By the time he was buckled in, she was already asleep in the passenger side. The flight had worn her out and the time change was going to take some getting use to.

He looked at her and smiled. 'She's pretty cute, wonder if she can bake?' he thought to himself.


End file.
